minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Catalyst
A catalyst is very similar to a potion, but inflicts instant effects over status effects. All calalysts are based off of the Encatalyzer, a bottle that is placed in the ingredient slot when water is in the base slot. The Catalyst base is formed in that process. The encatalyzer is crafted using a bottle of butane, an empty glass bottle, nether wart, and gunpowder. Two encatalyzers are made then. Drinking a basic catalyst does nothing to the player, and is the new base for Instant Heath and Instant Damage potions (called Healing Catalysts and Harming Catalysts respectively). They also have new ingredients to make these two. All catalysts can be enhanced with glowstone dust, and can be hyped up to splash and lingering catalysts using gunpowder and menthol respectively. Comes in 1.22 "Mining and Fighting" Update. *POTIONS vs CATALYSTS: Potions give timed status effects, while catalysts give items, enchants, or instant effects. List of Catalysts *Healing Catalyst (changed from Instant Healing) *Harming Catalyst (changed from Instant Damage) *Zumbification Catalyst (only works on anything with a zombie counterpart) *Detonation Catalyst *Pyrotechnic Catalyst *Flash Catalyst *Knockback Catalyst *Random Enchant Catalyst Healing Catalyst Healing Catalysts have the exact same function as potions of healing. It heals players and other entities, but harms undead mobs. To make the Healing Catalyst, place the glazing watermelon slice into the ingredient slot. Harming Catalyst Harming Catalysts have the exact same function as potions of harming. It is the exact opposite of potion of healing, just one notch more potent. To craft the Harming Catalyst, place a spider eye into the ingredient slot, with the Basic Catalyst as the base. Zumbification Catalyst Zumbification Catalysts have a 20% chance of turning any mob with a zombie counterpart into that zombie counterpart. Enhanced catalysts have a 50% chance of doing so. Does not work on players. To build a zumbification catalyst, one must add Aerial Thermite to the stand with Basic Catalyst as base. Detonation Catalyst Detonation Catalysts explode like a hand grenade when thrown. To obtain a detonation catalyst, place propane into the ingredient slot. Just like every catalyst and potion, a glowstone dust can be used to strengthen the explosion. Pyrotechnic Catalyst Pyrotechnic Catalysts can catch blocks and mobs on fire. To make this, place a bottle of butane or isobutane into the ingredient slot. A pyrotechnic catalyst is significantly better than a fire charge. It will explode, setting everything in a 1.5-block redius to catch fire. Enhanced catalysts go on a 2.5-block radius. Getting directly hit by one will inflict half of a heart besides fire damage. Enhanced catalysts inflict a full heart on impact. Flash Catalyst Flash Catalysts produce a bright flash of light. A flash spreads farther than 15 blocks. A normal flash catalyst travels 20 blocks. An enhanced flash catalyst travels 35 blocks. To even make a flash catalyst, place one dysprosium ingot into the ingredient slot. Knockback Catalyst A knockback catalyst is one of the cheapest ones out there. To make one, add a thick potion into the ingredient slot. A knockback catalyst knocks all recipients 2 back (iron golems 1/4 block). An enhanced catalyst knocks all recipients 5 back (iron golems about 5/8 block). Random Enchantment Catalyst A random enchantment catalyst can place a random enchant on anything in a player's hotbar. It can enchant a tool, weapon, or book inside of a player's hotbar once the holder is hit with this catalyst. It can either be level I or II (III is ultra-rare). Enhanced catalysts give II or III (IV or I is very rare). To make this potion, a soriite nugget is needed (1.18). Shock Catalyst A shock catalyst can charge up a redstone wire by 5000000 W (10 million W enhanced) for five ticks. To obtain a shock catalyst, place a Xenon Core into the ingredient slot. Teleportation Catalyst A teleportation catalyst will force recipients to teleport a maximum distance of 16 blocks in their field of view. Enhanced catalysts allow for 32 blocks. To make one, add 4 drops Ender essential oil to the ingredient slot. Category:Items Category:Potions